


There's Only One Bed

by betheflame



Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Natasha Romanov is tired of Steve's bullshit, Pining, Pining Idiots, Pre-Slash, canon adjacent, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Prompt:Steve and Tony share a bed in Clint's farm. That's it , that's the prompt :)Darling Ven - I hope you enjoy this one!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569040
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	There's Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Steve and Tony share a bed in Clint's farm. That's it , that's the prompt :)  
> Darling Ven - I hope you enjoy this one!

“Clint,” Tony hissed. “You cannot be serious.”

“Oh, I am very serious,” Clint responded with arms crossed.

“There is one bed, Legolas, you asking me to sleep on the floor?”

“I love how you assume Steve is possibly going to let you be uncomfortable for an iota of a moment,” Clint rolled his eyes and reached behind him into the linen closet. “Extra blanket for you since you’re going to be an idiot.”

“What the living fuck does that mean?”

“It means I’m getting sick of the middle school flirting, Stark,” Clint replied quietly, but with an edge to his tone. “The only person who doesn’t know how you feel about that man is the one himself so sack up and ask him to cuddle for warmth.”

Tony gaped at Clint’s retreating form. _I’m not that obvious._

He saw Steve come up the stairs and his heart stopped for a minute.

_God fucking damnit._

* * *

God fucking damnit.

Steve had blinked rapidly at Nat when she reported that he was sharing a room with Tony for the night. He’d wheedled her - _I can honestly just sleep in the quinjet_ \- and she’d shot him the look that scared him the most. It was the one that said _I know what you’re doing, Rogers, and it’s not gonna work._

He didn’t have a sister before the ice, but had always wanted one.

Now he knew better.

He climbed the stairs while attempting to control his breathing. He was going to be spending the night in a room with the man he was so in love with he could barely see straight some days and there was only one bed.

It was like he’d not only woken up in Iowa, but in one of those romance novels that Thor and Darcy read together.

“So, Spangles,” Tony said from his place near the door to the their room. “Clint got me all set up, so I can take the floor.”

“Absolutely not,” Steve said quickly. “I’ll take the floor.”

“And give you flashbacks to the fucking war?” Tony cocked an eyebrow. He lowered his voice and continued. “I remember that conversation, the one we had after DUM-E did the thing with the pickle jar? I’m not letting you sleep on the floor.”

“Well,” Steve gritted his teeth in an attempt to not tackle Tony the bed and kiss him senseless for uttering one of the most romantic things he’d ever heard and hoped to God it came out annoyed. “I’m not letting someone with a heart condition and who broke his hip six months ago when the Doombots caught him unawares sleep on the floor. I can handle the nightmares.”

Tony rolled his eyes and ushered Steve inside the room. When he closed the door definitively, he pushed past Steve and began setting up a makeshift sleeping arrangement in the opposite corner of the room from the bed. “First of all, it was a hairline fracture and I didn’t even tell you that, so you need to stop having Jarvis snitch to you and second of all, stop being such a wholesome martyr, Cap.”

“Steve.” It was out before Steve could stop it.

“What?”

He sighed. Can’t cover that one up. “I hate it when you call me Cap and we’re not in battle.”

Tony blinked and seemed to understand exactly what Steve meant. Isn’t that terrifying. “Got it, Steve. Get ready for bed, I’ll do the same.” Tony then whipped his shirt over his head and Steve’s mouth went dry and he said the stupidest thing he had said since 1939 when he and Bucky tried to lie their way into a dance at the Hibernian Club and ended up with split lips instead.

“We could just share the bed.”

Tony froze and his eyes bore directly into Steve’s. “We could what now?”

“Share the bed,” Steve said with a confidence he did not feel. “I know it’s not up to your standards, but it’s a queen and that’s plenty big for the two of us.”

“Plenty big,” Tony muttered and then stepped closer to Steve and gestured at the bed. “Is this one of those times you forget you have the serum because hell no that thing is not big enough for both of us! Your wingspan is basically my height.”

“Well, neither one of us is sleeping on the floor, evidently, so this just makes sense,” Steve reasoned. “Come on, Stark, are you too manly to share a bed with a man?”

Tony’s gaze turned salacious and Steve knew he had basically just waved a red rag to a bull. “Steven, darling, I am exactly man enough to share many bed with many humans, several of whom had been men.”

The moment was heavy between them and Steve caught Tony’s eyes. “Many?”

“Bisexual is the new black, Stevie. Try to keep up,” Tony smirked. He turned to - Steve had no idea where he was going or why he was turning, but Steve found his hand clasped onto Tony’s shoulder to turn him back towards Steve.

“Men?”

Tony looked confused. “And women. I know the label might be new, but -”

 _Well_ , Steve thought as he kissed Tony and Tony began to kiss him back. _That’s one way to shut Stark up._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers.


End file.
